THE NEWS
by MlleOcatopus
Summary: Ceci n'est pas une fanfiction ! Ici, je donne des nouvelles à propos des fictions en cours. Je trouve cela plus pratique que le profil pour faire cela. N'hésitez pas à poser des questions, à dire ce que vous pensez de mes fics en général, etc ! CÂLINS A TOUS !
1. xx-10-2015

**HELLO HELLO !**

Et non, il ne s'agit pas d'une fanfiction (MECHANTE !)

J'ai créer THE NEWS afin de vous tenir au courant de l'évolution des mes fics.

Je pense que ce sera plus pratique que d'écrire sur mon profil. Au moins ici, vous recevrez une notification lorsque je posterais une info et vous pourrez me parlez directement via commentaire, je pourrais répondre à vos questions, etc...

 **.**

Pour ce qui est des publications, j'ai énormément de retard...

Cela s'explique par le fait que j'ai eu mon BAC. C'est une bonne nouvelle mais depuis que je suis partie de chez moi et que je suis à l'université, je n'ai plus de temps pour moi. Je n'ai même plus le temps de dessiner, c'est dire !

De plus, je suis constamment fatiguée, si bien que je m'endors comme une souche le soir, sans passer par la case ORDI.

Il y a également **Nodoka997** , ma chère beta, qui peut de moins en moins poster depuis qu'elle est en PREPA, et peut encore moins me corriger.

 **.**

 **Pour ce qui est des fanfics en cours :**

\- HEUREUSEMENT j'ai déjà écris quelques chapitres en avance pour La triste vie du Patron. Cependant, **Nodoka** est peu disponible donc je pense que vous n'aurez pas la suite avant Noël...

\- le prochain OS de 50 nus de SLG est presque fini. J'ai juste honte d'écrire la fin car... bah, déjà, je compte décrire énormément une scène _lemon_ , ce que je n'ai jamais fait, et... parce que le couple utilisé est très... heu... "particulier"... *se cache mille pieds sous terre* Le titre sera Ego.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Antoine Daniel n'a pas de suite pour le moment... L'inspiration reviendra ;)

\- Le chapitre 2 de Before The Show est commencé mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire...

 **.**

 **Les nouvelles fics qui obstruent mon imagination et m'empêchent d'avancer sur les autres :**

\- Le pardon est un luxe que je ne peux t'offrir : OS sur SLG qui aborde le thème très joyeux du _viol_... Je n'aime pas du tout ce thème, je trouve ça immonde que des gens le subissent, etc... mais... que voulez vous... j'avais de l'inspiration... Comme quoi, je ne pensais jamais écrire sur ce sujet ! (c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai rendu le Patron "gentil" xD) - _Geetron_

\- Sourire mauvais : Fanfiction proposée par Nodoka dans les commentaires de _The show's survivor._

\- Ceci n'est pas une quête : Fanfiction inspirée directement de La nouvelle quête de **La Mandragore de Nantes** et **JustePhi** , que je remercie pour avoir accepté que j'utilise quelques unes de leurs merveilleuses idées ! (filez lire si ce n'est pas fait !) - _JDG RPG - humour_

\- La mente - _La suite non-officielle de la série_ : Comme le titre laisse entendre, il s'agit d'une suite de la série  Le visiteur du futur. La suite existe réellement (La meute) mais j'ai voulu réécrire la suite à ma façon ! - _très légère romance (tardive)_

 **.**

Noila noila... Je crois que c'est tout...

Il est super tard (00:00) mais je voulais absolument vous écrire ce message (dire que je comptait dormir à 22h... Je vais être bien demain !)

Bref ! Je vous tiendrais le plus souvent possible au courant de l'avancement des fics.

Merci à tous et à toutes de vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur ! :D

 **KISS**

PS : Je prendrais prochainement le temps de vous répondre à tous !


	2. 30-11-2015

Comme le précédent poste, j'ai géléré à l'écrire car j'ai ENCORE oublié de sauvegarder ! /Ocatopus enragée/ De plus, mon correcteur orthographique ne fonctionne pas donc soyez encore plus indulgent... BREF ! Ce sera très court parce que j'ai la flemme de tout réécrire (et que je ne me souviens pas de tout ce que je voulais dire)

Pour commencer, bonjour (Oui, espèce de mal polie ! Tu agresses les gens comme ça ! Espèce de sans gène !)

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de bonne nouvelle à vous donner, MAIS je n'en ai pas de mauvaise !

Ce que je veux dire c'est que, bien que mes projets informatiques aient commencé et que j'ai encore MOINS de temps qu'avant, j'ai terminé deux chapitres de La triste vie du Patron, si bien qu'il ne reste plus qu'à les corriger. Bien sûr, la correction ne se fait pas toute seule, et ma bêta étant en prépa, je ne peux pas lui imposer ça pour le moment...

Il y a également l'OS Le pardon est un luxe que je ne peux t'offrir qui est quasiment fini. J'ajoute juste une "scène coupé" en fin e fic (car oui, 25 page LibreOffice, ce n'étaient pas assez !) avant de l'envoyé à ma Bêta.

Quoi qu'il est soit, je vous promet d'écrire pendant les vacances de Noël ! (en espérant que mon projet info ne me demande pas trop de travail...)

J'essayerais de finir au moins tous les OS en cours et j'écrire au moins une bonne moitié de Before The Show.

Pour ce qui est de la BD, il y a déjà des pages de publiées (lien sur le profil) mais comme pour les fic, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps :/

Merci beaucoup pour vos quelques messages de soutiens en reviews sur Ff ou deviantart, vous êtes adorables ! *coeurs*

Merci également pour les propositions de corrections de mes fics, mais je suis très (trop) attachée à l'avis de ma chère bêta **Nodoka997** donc je décline vos offres ^^' (et désolée de vous faire attendre à cause de cela...)

A très bientôt pour d'autres news,

J'espère les faire plus constructives en ENREGISTRANT CETTE FOIS !

MlleOcatopus


	3. 13-12-2015

Petit message super court (désolée) juste pour vous dire que j'ai une bêta-lectrice **Nodoka997** trop choupinou qui a corrigé deux de mes chapitres de **_La triste vie du Patron_**

Aller donc lui faire pleins de poutous, elle en a grand besoin pour ses exam' ;)

DONC la suite de la fanfiction devrait arrivée fin décembre !

Pour les autres fic, je me suis remise à écrire :D

 **JOYEUX NOËL !**


	4. 06-01-2016

Petit coucou vite fait pour vous souhaitez une bonne année à tous :D

J'ai envoyé deux chapitres de _ **La**_ ** _t_** _ **riste vie du Patron**_ , un OS de _**Qu'est-il arrivé à Antoine Daniel ?**_ et un nouvel OS sur SLG à ma bêta Nodoka997

L'un des chapitres de "LTVP" est quasiment corrigé et ne devrait plus tarder

Pour le nouvel OS, il fait plus de 30 pages donc on ne risque pas de le voir tout de suite...

Bon courage à ma chère Nodoka que j'exploite alors qu'elle est en prépa !

A bientôt tout le monde ! :D


	5. 09-04-2016

Bonjour mes petites moules !

Là vous pouvez engueuler Nodoka car elle n'a aucune excuse ! xD

Blague à part, je lui ai envoyer pas mal d'OS donc lorsqu'elle me les aura rendu vous aurez de quoi lire ;)

Pour ceux qui attendent Before The Show, je n'ai malheureusement pas écris grand chose pour le moment donc il va falloir attendre ^^'

J'espère tout fois pouvoir le finir pendant les grandes vacances, et le sortir en septembre...

Courage, je reviens très vite ! XoX


	6. 08-05-2016

Bonne nouvelle ! Je poste demain !

Ma bêta correctice m'a rendue 2 fics, d'une une qui fait 30 pages

Les affaires reprennent xD


	7. 14-11-2016

Bonjour à tous !

Petit mot pour vous dire que :

\- le prochain chapitre de La triste vie du Patron est presque fini

\- le chapitre 2 de Before The Show me donne bien du mal

\- un OS bien dark devrait être posté vers décembre/janvier

N'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Facebook, Twitter, Amilova et Mangadraft si vous voulez avoir plus de nouvelles pour discuter :)

Merci encore pour tout vos reviews et encouragements, je vous aime les gens !


End file.
